


things you said

by greenteasunsets



Series: things you said [1]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, The Academy Is...
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteasunsets/pseuds/greenteasunsets
Summary: everyone and their mother has written one of these, so i decided i’d hop on the not-so-trend -anymore train. basically different tumblr prompts. things you said [insert shit here]. i can not write full stories to save my life so i’m doing this instead. i will add tags as i write more chapters. enjoy.
Relationships: William Beckett/Gabe Saporta
Series: things you said [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105817
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. things you said at 1 am

**Author's Note:**

> things you said at 1 am.
> 
> very short, came up with this on the spot. enjoy.

All I can hear right now is the quiet hiss of the T.V. and Gabe’s soft, gentle murmuring in my ear as he holds me close. I can’t make out a single word but each one means everything to me.

“Are you tired, baby?” He whispers just loud enough so I can make out what he’s saying.

I shake my head slowly, regardless of the boulders weighing down my eyelids and inability to move any of my limbs.

“You’re allowed to sleep, you know,” 

“Don’ wanna,” I mumble, nuzzling my cheek against his chest.

“You can see me next month. And— you need it.”

I really should get some sleep. But- but— Gabe has a flight at 7 am and I want to spend as much time with him as possible until then, even if it means staying up all night. 

“That’s a long time (don’t forget about me),” I mutter passively, inhaling.

“I promise to call you everyday until I’m able to see you again...” My eyes are shut but I can tell he’s smiling with the way he says it. 

“You’re just saying that so I..” 

“No, no, I’m serious.”

I blink open my eyes, “It’s not the same as being with you,” I lift my hand up to his cheek, “next to you.”

Gabe pauses, chewing on his bottom lip.

“I would see you everyday for the rest of my life if I could, Bilvy. Serious.”

I look him in the eye and tentatively say, “Me too,” 

Gabe leans in after a beat of silence, and I meet him halfway.

He rests his hand on my neck, following my rhythm. I make sure to save this moment in my mind.

Gabe drags his lips down to my jaw, then to my ear and whispers, “I’ll sleep if you do.”

“Okay,” I breathe.

He shifts downward on the relatively uncomfortable hotel bed, pulling me close to him again. His steady heartbeat rings loudly in my ears but it’s somehow calming.

Somehow.

I finally fall asleep to him placing soft kisses on my earlobe, and try to forget about the girlfriend waiting for him at home in New Jersey.


	2. things you said when you thought i was asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things you said when you thought i was asleep. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look! another fic where i project. shocker.
> 
> hope you enjoy. it’s short. also, william’s pov.

Yellow lights that feel violet and blue. Empty streets and the sound of nothing but two racing heart beats. Our hands touch in a way that’s too sensual to be platonic. 

Looking back on it now, I was extremely naïve. Naïve and totally clueless. 

I didn’t know it would be one of the last times that Gabe would press me against a brick wall, slide his fingers up the hem of my shirt and call me his.

The summer went by fast. Extremely fast and neither of us could seem to keep up with it.

I think a part of me knew that it wouldn’t last. We were two pieces from different puzzles desperately trying to fit together. In the end, everything came crashing down.

I would like to call him my friend now but I’m not even sure if I have the right to. Not when I get a sick feeling in my stomach every time I scroll past his name in my contacts list.

He didn’t even call me.

It was a summer full of passion and wishful thinking. After it was over, the most I got was a somber goodbye and a check-up text the next day.

It was something special. And I lost it. I let it slip through my fingers like sand. I let him get away.

It’s been 7 months. 7 months spent thinking of him. 7 months spent thinking of ways to get him back. To make him want me again. To revert back to what we had before. 

Unfortunately, I can’t reverse time. I can’t make Gabe want me in the way I want him. 

I can’t go back to that one silent night in July where he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me like he’d never get the chance to again, and I told myself over and over that I wouldn’t let him be the one to complete me. 

It was the only night in the summer that Gabe said those words. Back then I didn’t think they’d have any distinct effect on me, but his lips gave them a new meaning.

He was stroking my hair. He thought I was sleeping since I hadn’t moved for 30 minutes, but I was scared that if I did I would’ve started sobbing.

Not out of sadness, but out of gratitude. Gabe made me feel alive. New. Like I was special.

“I love you.”

His breath was hot against my neck. I was pretty sure that I was going to die on the spot from a heart attack and Gabe would’ve had to call an ambulance in the morning, but I didn’t. I swallowed the lump in my throat and kept my eyes tightly shut. I waited until his body went limp next to mine to let out the air I’d been holding in. 

That summer may have been cruel and unforgiving and fucking soul crushing, but it’s also one of the best things that’s ever happened to me.

And that’s okay.


End file.
